Sin solución
by Odisea
Summary: Sakura Kinomoto tiene un problema, uno guapo y estúpido que no tiene solución. ¿Qué pasará si, además de ese problema, tiene que lidiar con una película de terror? Seguramente, que tendrá que ir al cine más a menudo.


_**Disclaimer**: Los personajes no me pertenecen, sino que pertenecen a CLAMP._**  


* * *

Sin solución**

—Excusas. —rió Tomoyo mientras intentaba evitar que el profesor Terada las descubriera.

—¡Que no son excusas!

La voz de Sakura sonó algo estrangulada y desesperada. Hablar con su prima era imposible cuando alguna de sus locuras se le metían en la cabeza. Fijó su vista al frente, ignorándola todo lo que le era posible, y comenzó a copiar los extraños teoremas sobre integrales que el profesor estaba escribiendo en la pizarra. Le quedaba como consuelo que al día siguiente sería sábado.

—¿De verdad que no te gustaría? —le preguntó su amiga, disfrutando claramente de la frustración que provocaba en ella.

—¡Tomoyo, ya vale! No me gusta, y no son excusas. —respondió cruzándose de brazos con gesto ofendido.

Después de eso, Sakura decidió que le había enfadado demasiado como para seguir la clase con facilidad, así que hizo lo más productivo que se podía hacer en esa situación: poner la silla en equilibrio sobre las dos patas traseras. Resopló infantilmente y miró a su amiga de reojo. Y después, a Eriol.

Cuando había llegado como nuevo alumno había conseguido captar su atención, y es que su cortesía sutil y su amabilidad rozaban lo increíble. Recordaba que había tomado una de sus manos para besarla y, acto seguido, murmurarle unas bonitas palabras. Recordaba, también, cómo se había sonrojado cuando todo eso pasó, y que había desaprovechado la oportunidad de llegar a algo más que "amigos" con él.

Sin embargo, no se retractaba de lo que había hecho, porque, aunque no se lo dijera, intuía que a Tomoyo le gustaba. Después de arduos intentos por convencerla de que realmente ella no quería nada con Eriol y por emparejarlos, lo había conseguido. Hasta recordaba cuándo habían decidido comenzar a salir.

Masculló por lo bajo, porque ese día habían comenzado todos sus problemas.

—Kinomoto, ten más cuidado. No quiero que me aplastes —dijo una voz tras ella después de que trastabillara y hubiera estado a punto de caer hacia atrás. Oyó las risas de Tomoyo y sintió la mirada de compasión de Eriol.

Porque sí: ese era su problema.

Un problema ceñudo, descarado, arrogante, masculino y chino.

Un problema que había decidido meterse con ella tanto como pudiera. Un problema que se había ganado a todos sus amigos, sin excepción. Un problema con el que había intentado llevarse bien y no lo había conseguido.

Tenía que admitir que su problema era muy guapo e inteligente, que su problema tenía unos bonitos ojos marrones con tintes ámbares, un problema que tenía una sonrisa preciosa… para todos los que no fueran ella. Un problema con un pelo revoltoso, y, definitivamente, un problema simpático.

Pero tremendamente estúpido y que no tenía solución.

—Kinomoto, resuelva este problema.

Sakura dio un respingo en su silla al oír la voz del profesor Terada, temiéndose que fuera una broma pesada. Por un momento había estado a punto de decirle cómo sabía cuál era el problema, pero después se dio cuenta de que estaba señalando algo con la mano y miró a la pizarra.

—¡¿Hoe?! —Su exclamación resonó en toda el aula (ya podía oír el eco burlón de su grito en los oídos) y sus compañeros se giraron para mirarla, con una sonrisa socarrona. Inmediatamente, sintió cómo toda la sangre de su cuerpo subía hasta su cara.

—No has estado prestando atención. Si sigues así, no sé qué va a pasar contigo, Kinomoto. —Su voz era severa y resignada, y eso hizo que ella se encogiera aún más en su asiento.

Murmuró una tímida disculpa sin atreverse a mirarlo a los ojos y bajó la vista hacia su pupitre. Hasta pensar en él le traía problemas.

Afortunadamente para ella, la clase terminó pocos minutos después, y Tomoyo no tardó en plantarse frente a su mesa, sin dejarle opción a escapar.

—¿Y bien? —inquirió, haciendo que sus ojos brillaran—. ¿De verdad no quieres venir al cine? Iremos todos.

—¡No me gustan, Tomoyo! —dijo desesperada. Ya le daba igual si iban todos o sólo ellos dos, no iría.

Principalmente, porque odiaba las películas de miedo y ya se imaginaba la escena. Naoko estaría emocionada, a la espera de que algún fantasma apareciese en cualquier momento; Rika estaría ausente, como siempre últimamente; Yamazaki no pararía de explicar historias increíbles y falsas como pretexto para que Chiharu le hiciera caso; Eriol y Tomoyo serían una preciosa estampa, con las manos cogidas, la cabeza de su prima sobre el hombro del que le había gustado hasta hacía poco y unos besos de vez en cuando.

¿Que dónde quedaba ella? Muerta de miedo, con los nervios crispados, las uñas destrozadas de mordérselas y las lágrimas pugnando por salir.

—Eres una cobarde, Kinomoto.

Su voz resonó en sus oídos y ella se dio la vuelta, enfadada. Para él era muy fácil decirlo, porque siempre que iban terminaba haciendo que ella soltara un grito aterrado a mitad de la película. Y el muy idiota se reía como un tonto.

—No soy cobarde —respondió con todo el orgullo que fue capaz de imprimir en esas tres palabras. Acto seguido, miró a su prima con ojos implorantes—. Tomoyo, de verdad. No quiero.

Su amiga la miró como si fuera una niña pequeña y una dulce sonrisa apareció en su rostro. Sin embargo, cuando iba a asentir para no insistirle más, la interrumpieron.

—Cobarde.

Fue un murmullo, pero lo suficientemente fuerte como para que Sakura y Tomoyo lo oyeran.

—¡¿Qué dices?! ¡Yo no soy una cobarde! —exclamó levantándose de su asiento y girándose para quedar cara a cara con él.

—Claro que lo eres —canturreó con voz de superioridad y gesto desenfadado. Sakura parecía a punto de echar humo por las orejas, y al ver el color que sus mejillas habían adquirido por el enfado, Shaoran prefirió seguir pinchando—. Y si no, demuéstralo.

Tomoyo creía que ya era hora de participar en la discusión, porque siempre pasaba lo mismo. Sakura venía tan normal al colegio, Shaoran la molestaba, Sakura y Shaoran peleaban, y Shaoran ganaba. Pero no pudo decir nada porque, para su sorpresa, un relampagueo de determinación cruzó por los ojos de su amiga.

—Está bien. Iré.

….

De nunca le había gustado ir al cine. Las butacas eran estrechas y estaban muy pegadas las unas a las otras, la oscuridad y el sonido eran tan envolventes que le embotaban la cabeza y siempre, siempre, había sentado alguien delante de ella que le tapaba media pantalla.

Refunfuñó por lo bajo y comenzó a morderse las uñas de la mano izquierda compulsivamente, aumentando la intensidad de los mordiscos cuando Eriol le alargó su ticket. Ahogó un gemido lastimero, repitiéndose una y otra vez que era ficción, nada real.

Ya sabía lo que haría, se sentaría al lado de Rika o de Tomoyo y así podría cerrar los ojos siempre que quisiera y sin temer que se rieran de ella.

—Sakura, no te preocupes. En realidad no es para tanto. —La voz tranquila de Tomoyo llegó hasta sus oídos, y Sakura no pudo más que asentir mecánicamente.

—¿Esa fila de ahí? —preguntó Yamazaki, que cargaba con algunos refrescos. A ellos siempre les gustaba sentarse en la última fila, en el bloque central, donde no tenías a nadie detrás que molestara y, además, estaba más elevada que el resto.

"Y más pegada a los altavoces, para oír los gritos y la música siniestra, y…", Sakura agitó fuertemente su cabeza, como si estuviera negando, para ver si así sus propios pensamientos dejaban de atormentarla.

Cuando se quiso dar cuenta, todos sus amigos ya habían tomado asiento, y los recorrió con la mirada.

Eriol se había sentado en uno de los extremos, y a su lado se encontraba Tomoyo, que ya había comenzado con las palomitas. Justo al lado estaba Chiharu hablando con Yamazaki sobre algo de sus mentiras. Sakura tragó pesado, Tomoyo no le había guardado sitio a su lado. Se obligó a continuar con su vista y se encontró con Rika, y a su lado Naoko.

Sintió cómo la garganta se le atoraba y cerró los ojos con fuerza, porque no quería ver lo que eso significaba. No, se dijo, si mantenía los ojos cerrados nada podría corromper su aura de felicidad e ignorancia.

—Torpe, ¿es que piensas ver la película de pie? —Sakura abrió los ojos lentamente y se topó con lo que temía: Shaoran. Shaoran al lado de un asiento vacío. Y ese asiento vacío, al lado del pasillo.

Ya estaba segura. La querían torturar. Shaoran vio cómo tragaba saliva y cómo sus ojos iban pasando por cada uno de sus amigos hasta que se detuvo en él. Se habría reído si no fuera porque estaba lo suficientemente ocupado ocultando su sonrojo. Había caído demasiado fácil, y sus amigos se habían aprovechado. Pues bien, él se divertiría. Algo bueno tendría que sacar de todo eso.

De repente, las luces se apagaron y los murmullos que había a su alrededor cesaron. Sakura miró su sitio, indecisa. Estaba considerando seriamente no sentarse; así, si tenía que huir por el pavor que le provocara algo, lo tendría más fácil.

—Señorita, por favor, siéntese. La película va a comenzar. —El guarda le señaló su butaca y ella, pasando la saliva con dificultad, se sentó.

Todo iba a ser fácil: vería la película y no le daría miedo, no miraría a ninguno de sus lados y, lo más importante de todo, no le daría el gusto a Li de ver que sufría.

Aún así, y después de todos sus ánimos mentales, miró a Shaoran y vio que tenía una sonrisita divertida, eso hizo que su decisión cobrara más fuerza y ella se sintiera con más fortaleza.

¡Sí, él se iba a tener que tragar sus palabras!

—¡Quiero ver mucha sangre! ¡¿Habrá mucha sangre?! ¡¡Qué emoción!! —La voz aguda de Naoko se metió en sus oídos, taladrando su cerebro y haciendo que el miedo volviera de golpe a ella. Se inclinó un poco hacia delante y la miró con cara de horror. Oyó la risita de Shaoran y se irguió sobre su asiento de nuevo, intentando hacer eso un poco más llevadero.

De momento todo iba bien. Un chico guapo, el protagonista, estaba con una chica guapa, su novia, hablando sobre cosas triviales, mientras que ella le sonreía tontamente. Ese mismo chico guapo pasó a hacer cosas no tan… _triviales_. Sakura se sintió enrojecer hasta las orejas y apartó la vista de la pantalla, abochornada. ¿Habían ido a ver terror o cómo se daban el lote los protagonistas?

Se atrevió a mirar a Shaoran. Seguramente estaría con los ojos como platos fijos en lo que estaba ocurriendo y una sonrisa estúpida. Pero no, se encontró con que la estaba mirando a ella y que, cuando Sakura lo vio, su rostro se puso rojo como un tomate. Él agradeció que todo estuviera tan a oscuras, e incómodo, se obligó a mirar a la pantalla.

La escena del principio no duró demasiado, y apareció el monstruo (horrible y malvado) que mató a la chica guapa. A partir de ahí, todo fue sangre, suspense, saltos y gritos. Sakura pensó que lo estaba llevando bastante bien hasta que aparecieron los fantasmas vengativos. Y entonces ya no pudo aguantar: apretó las mandíbulas fuertemente y cerró los ojos, lamentando que no pudiera hacer lo mismo con los oídos. Lamentó, también, estar en la última fila y al lado del pasillo, porque imaginaba que en cualquier momento vendría uno de esos fantasmas con sed de sangre.

Shaoran no estaba prestando atención a la película (y tampoco la merecía, porque era la más penosa que había visto), sino que toda estaba concentrada en Sakura. Hacía algunos minutos que había cerrado los ojos, y no parecía querer abrirlos, además de que, a eso, se le sumaba que estaba temblando como un flan. Quizás en otras circunstancias le habría dado igual o incluso se habría reído, pero se sentía culpable por haberla "forzado" a ir. Parecía que lo estaba pasando mal.

—Kinomoto —susurró para no molestar a los demás—, Kinomoto… —repitió. Ella no le había contestado y ahora parecía querer arrancarse las orejas para no oír los gritos. Sólo le quedaba una opción.

Se levantó de su asiento sin que los demás repararan en ello: o estaban sumergidos en la película o en _otras cosas_.

Pasó por el poco espacio que le quedaba y se quedó de pie, al lado de la butaca de Sakura. Suspiró y le dio unos toquecitos en el hombro. Lo que no se había esperado es que ella soltara un grito como el que soltó, ya que después de eso todos sus amigos se la quedaron mirando con los ojos como platos.

—Kinomoto, vamos fuera —exigió una vez que ella se hubo recuperado del susto.

Asintió quedamente y le imitó, abrazándose a sí misma. Segundos después ambos estaban al otro lado de la gran puerta que daba a esa sala.

—Si hubiera sabido que lo ibas a pasar tan mal, no te habría dicho nada —murmuró Shaoran, cohibido y sin mirarla. Después su gesto cambió a uno ceñudo—. No, tú tendrías que haber decidido que no ibas a venir.

Ella sólo miró a sus pies, consciente de que había sido una tontería caer en su juego.

—Pero después volverías a meterte conmigo por no haberme atrevido a venir. —Su voz sonó algo estrangulada, pero no se fijó mucho en eso. Levantó su vista para mirarlo y se sorprendió de que él tuviera los puños tan apretados que los nudillos estuvieran casi blancos, y de que mirara hacia otro lado con el ceño fuertemente fruncido.

Se quedó en silencio unos segundos y sintió cómo se iba calmando poco a poco. Cuando pudo volver a respirar con normalidad, volvió a hablar.

—Puedes entrar a ver lo que queda, yo estaré aquí esperándoos.

—No.

—¿Qué? —Estaba confundida, ¿no quería seguir viendo la película o no quería que ella los esperara?

Shaoran dirigió sus ojos a los de Sakura y, al notar cómo sus mejillas le ardían un poco, apartó la mirada bruscamente.

—Que no —respondió con voz áspera—. Me espero contigo aquí.

Ella endureció sus facciones, al igual que Shaoran había hecho instantes atrás, y se cruzó de brazos.

—No hace falta que te quedes conmigo, Li. No necesito tu compañía, ni la de nadie, para esperaros. Además, ya tienes lo que querías —dijo con algo de rabia, sin dejar de mirarle. Sus ojos parecían dos llamas verdes que crepitaban con violencia.

—¿Cómo? —preguntó Shaoran. Ahora era su turno de estar confundido. ¿Qué era eso de que "tenía lo que quería"?

Sakura pareció ablandar un poco su gesto y dejó caer los brazos pesadamente a ambos lados de su cuerpo. ¿Qué quería, un certificado que dijese "Li Shaoran ha derrotado a Kinomoto Sakura con honores"?

—Has comprobado que soy una cobarde —contestó ignorando el pequeño pinchazo que había sentido al tener que decirlo y un levísimo escozor de ojos que procuró que no fuera a más—. Ya tienes lo que querías.

—Joder, Sakura. —Shaoran sonó grave y desesperado.

Volvió su turno de confundirse, ¿de verdad la había llamado por su nombre? Y cuando iba a preguntárselo por si había sido un error o una jugada de su imaginación, sintió unos labios sobre los suyos y unas manos en su cintura.

Su corazón comenzó a bombear con fuerza hasta el punto que parecía querer escapar de su pecho y, sin darse cuenta, sus manos terminaron en el cuello de Shaoran y sus labios respondiendo, recibiendo caricias y dándolas, suspirando y oyendo suspiros. El pelo de Shaoran le hacía cosquillas en los sitios sobre los que caía, y su cintura, donde estaban colocadas las manos del chico, parecía arder. Sakura jugueteó tímidamente con los pelos de la nuca de Shaoran y llevó una mano a su mejilla, un poco rasposa por la inminente barba que parecía haberse afeitado ese día.

Sus aromas se entremezclaban y formaban un olor dulzón y atrayente. Parecían combinar a la perfección y se encontraban acoplados en una caricia suave y anhelante, íntima, ajena a cualquier cosa que pudiera pasar a su alrededor.

Cuando se apartaron y lo miró, vio que tenía sus pupilas dilatadas, su color marrón ambarino oscurecido y los labios levemente hinchados y más rosados que antes. Supuso que ella tendría que estar igual, y se sonrojó ante esa idea, con sus pensamientos aún revoloteando fuera de su cabeza.

—Creo que ya tienes claro lo que quiero. —Cuando Shaoran volvió a hablar, su voz era suave y pausada, como instándole a insinuar cualquier cosa distinta para volver a demostrarle lo contrario.

Sin embargo, no necesitó ninguna otra excusa para que sus bocas se fundiesen en suaves roces nuevamente.

Y Sakura pensó que Shaoran Li era un problema, sí, pero también que no quería resolverlo (y que tendría que ir al cine más a menudo).

* * *

_¡Hola!_

_Aquí tenéis un one-shot de esta pareja tan mona *O* Creía que me había quedado más largo (Word es engañoso xD) pero creo que la extensión no es mala._

_¿Os ha gustado? La verdad es que comencé sin tener una idea fija, y de repente me vino a la cabeza esto. Normalmente no me gusta como quedan, pero me ha gustado (quizás es porque acabo de terminarlo después de estar casi tres días escribiendo). Igual mañana lo leo y no opino lo mismo._

_Pero bueno, volviendo al fic: ¿qué os ha parecido? ¿Creéis que los personajes están bien caracterizados? Porque de la originalidad no hablo, no creo que sea lo mejor de lo mejor ni lo más novedoso (sobre todo la "película" de miedo que estaban viendo en el cine). Al principio había escrito qué pasaba cuando la película terminaba y cómo reaccionaban sus amigos y todo eso, pero me ha parecido mejor dejarlo en ese punto, con un final semi abierto._

_¡Es que son tan monos! Pero no sólo Shaoran y Sakura, sino que todos los demás también (especialmente adoro a Naoko xD)._

_Ya sabéis, los reviews son bien recibidos (y dejar reviews adelgaza :D -?-), así como los tomatazos, las críticas, los comentarios, las rosas... (?)._

_Si queréis que Shaoran también sea vuestro problema, presionad **Go **(:_

_¡Un beso! Gracias por leer y espero que hayáis disfrutado.  
_


End file.
